Inner Ethereal Garden
This is an special area which appeared during the Get Wild Card! event. Below are the details of each floor within this area. Dialogue from each floor has been omitted. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info "See this sea of flowers? They overflow even beyond the horizon." Riva reminisces of his little sister in a dream, and to his disbelief he realizes his sister is alive, and takes you and Natalie here to see if you can find her. Floors 01. Way to Hidden Garden * AP Cost: 1pt * Exp: 1 * Steps: 30 * Reward: Token Points 100pt * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot 02. Path of Spring * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: 2 * Steps: 36 * Reward: Experience Egg x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot 03. Restless Garden * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: 2 * Steps: 42 * Reward: Token Points 100pt * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot 04. Fresh Green Path 1 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: 3 * Steps: 36 * Reward: Experience Egg x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot 05. Fresh Green Path 2 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: 3 * Steps: 42 * Reward: Token Points 150pt * Drops: Wandering Swordsmaiden, Super Monkey, Buildron, Delicate Flower 06. Sublime Garden * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: 3 * Steps: 48 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Delicate Flower 07. Fresh Leaf Path 1 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: 4 * Steps: 48 * Reward: Token Points 150pt * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Delicate Flower 08. Fresh Leaf Path 2 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: 4 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Token Points 200pt * Drops: Wandering Swordsmaiden, Super Monkey, Buidron, Delicate Flower 09. Affectionate Garden * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: 4 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Delicate Flower x1 * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Delicate Flower 10. Breezing Path 1 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: 5 * Steps: 54 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Wandering Swordsman, Super Monkey, Buildron, Delicate Flower 11. Breathing Path 2 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: 5 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Delicate Flower x1 * Drops: Hermit Mystic, Dog Zen Master, Sniperbot, Delicate Flower 12. Gracious Garden * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: 5 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Token Points 200pt * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Delicate Flower 13. Path of Trees 1 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: 6 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Hermit Mystic, Dog Zen Master, Sniperbot, Delicate Flower 14. Path of Trees 2 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: 6 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Token Points 250pt * Drops: Wandering Swordsmaiden, Super Monkey, Buidron, Delicate Flower 15. Lucky Garden * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: 6 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Hermit Mystic, Dog Zen Master, Sniperbot, Delicate Flower 16. Converging Path 1 * AP Cost: 7pt * Exp: 7 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Token Points 250pt * Drops: Sword Dancer, Lizardman, Barrelbot, Delicate Flower 17. Converging Path 2 * AP Cost: 7pt * Exp: 7 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Delicate Flower 18. Compassionate Garden * AP Cost: 7pt * Exp: 7 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Token Points 300pt * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Delicate Flower 19. Path of Summer * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: 8 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Token Points 300pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Delicate Flower 20. Chaotic Garden * AP Cost: 8pt * Exp: 8 * Steps: 83 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Wandering Swordsmaiden, Super Monkey, Buildron, Delicate Flower Useful Facts Completing the collection of all 6 Rough Flower treasures rewards you with your choice of Happy Iris (B), Smiling Iris (B), or Passion Iris (B). Category:Areas